superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears X
Blood, Sweat & Tears X was the 72nd CPV produced by SCAW. It is the tenth in the chronology. It aired from NRG Stadium in Houston, Texas. The preshow aired on November 30, 2018 while the main show took place on December 2, 2018. Sixteen matches took place (three were on the preshow). Brian Urlacher and King wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. =Card= Screenshot_2018-10-21-15-44-24-1.png|Brian Urlacher (champion) vs. King for the SCAW Championship Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-18-32-1.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (champion) vs. Edward Elric for the SCAW Legends Championship - Tables, Ladders and Chairs match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-09-13-1.png|Hellboy vs. Spider-Man Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-11-03-1.png|Jin Kazama, Albert Wesker & Robin vs. Aquaman, Batman & Superman - Six Man Tag Team match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-16-31-1.png|Kenshin Himura (champion) vs. Ryu Hayabusa for the SCAW Zero-One Championship - 2 out of 3 Falls match Screenshot_2018-10-21-15-43-28-1.png|He-Man & Optimus Prime (champions) vs. Captain America & Guile for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Screenshot_2018-10-21-15-43-49-1.png|Homer Simpson vs. Shazam Screenshot_2018-10-21-15-40-58-1.png|Avril Lavigne (champion) vs. Harley Quinn for the SCAW Women's Championship Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-14-28-1.png|Dante vs. Casey Jones vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Solid Snake vs. Archie vs. Iron Man vs. Ghost Rider vs. The Gladiator - Money in the Bank Ladder match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-17-23-1.png|Deadpool (champion) vs. The Prince of Persia vs. Thor for the SCAW Internet Championship - Triple Threat match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-10-18-2.png|Sailor Moon vs. Chun-Li Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-15-01-1.png|William Wallace defends the SCAW Hardcore Championship in the Hardcore Open =Event= Preshow Double Dragon (Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee) defeated Piccolo & Kazuma Kuwabara in a Tag Team match. Jimmy pinned Kuwabara after a double team top rope leg drop and splash. Ron Burgundy interviewed Anakin, who wants to call out Darth Maul over who is the true Sith Lord. BoJack Horseman demanded to The Green Lantern to fire or suspend Doctor Strange for attacking him. GL instead puts them in a match in this cpv. Angry Video Game Nerd issued an open challenge and it is answered by Liu Kang. Nerd pinned Liu Kang after a mid-air Code Breaker counter. Kurumi Tokisaki won an Eight Woman Over the Top Rope Battle Royal. Eliminations: Rayne (Kurumi), Melinda May (Sypha Belnades), Jill Valentine (Sypha), Sypha (Sombra), Lara Croft (Kurumi), Sombra (Amy Lee), Amy Lee (Kurumi). This was Sombra's debut. Preliminary matches Thor defeated Deadpool and The Prince of Persia in a Triple Threat match to win the SCAW Internet Championship. Thor pinned The Prince of Persia after a double Mjolnir. Freakazoid and M. Bison have a weird encounter backstage. Kenshin Himura and Ryu Hayabusa wrestled in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Kenshin made Ryu submit to the Himura Lock in the first fall. Ryu made Kenshin submit with the Hayabusa Stretch in the second fall. Ryu pinned Kenshin after an inverted superplex in the third fall to win his fifth SCAW Zero-One Championship. The SCAW Hardcore Championship Open was the next match. Green Lantern explained the title will be defended from this point until the main event. The champion William Wallace fought off both Jack Sparrow and Gambit. Yusuke Urameshi pinned Wallace after hitting him with a steel chair to win the title. Mick Thomson pinned Yusuke after the Black Hole Slam. Doctor Doom pinned Thomson after the Doctor Doom Bomb on the outside. Doctor Doom ran into Lupin III backstage and had to fight him off. Sailor Moon pinned Chun-Li after the Moon Hammer. Backstage, Jean-Luc Picard pinned Doctor Doom after the Engage wins the Hardcore title. Dante defeated Tommy Vercetti, The Gladiator, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Solid Snake, Casey Jones, and Archie Andrews in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Dante grabbed the briefcase after spearing Ghost Rider. Backstage, Gambit pinned Picard after the 52 Pick-up to win the Hardcore title. Harry Potter teleported himself and Gambit into a high school gym with a wrestling ring. Potter pinned Gambit after an elbow drop from the top of a ladder. Gambit pinned Potter after the Dealer's Hand. Potter pinned Gambit after body slamming him into a flaming table. Captain America & Guile defeated He-Man & Optimus Prime to win their fifth SCAW Tag Team Championship. Captain America made He-Man submit to the Ankle Lock. In the locker room, William Wallace pinned Harry Potter after tackling him through a TV set to win the Hardcore title. Homer Simpson pinned Shazam after the Simpson Stunner. In the parking lot, Mr. Clean pinned William Wallace after the Cleaning Press to win the Hardcore title. BoJack Horseman pinned Doctor Strange after a distraction from Sterling Archer followed by a steel chair shot. Backstage, Jack Sparrow pinned Mr. Clean after pushing him into a vending machine to win the Hardcore title. Mr. Clean pinned Sparrow after the Clean Cut. Michael Myers pinned Mr. Clean after the Ten Thirty-One. Sparrow pinned Myers after the Stranger Tides. Superman, Batman & Aquaman defeated Robin, Albert Wesker & Jin Kazama in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Batman pinned Kazama after the Bat Breaker. In the parking lot, Burger King pinned Jack Sparrow after multiple chair shots to win the Hardcore title. The White Ranger pinned Burger King after an ax handle from the top of a forklift. White Ranger fought off Lupin. Red Hood pinned White Ranger after the Seeing Red. Edward Elric defeated Ichigo Kurosaki in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to win his second SCAW Legends Championship. Elric grabbed the belt after tackling Ichigo from the ring into a table. Abraham Lincoln and George W. Bush talk backstage. Back in the ring, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo pinned Red Hood after power bombing him through a table to win the Hardcore title. The Beast pinned Bobobo after an inverted chokeslam. The Joker pinned The Beast after The Why So Serious. El Noveno pinned Joker after hitting him with the Noveno-Sault. The Prince of Persia pinned El Noveno after the Greetings from Persia. William Wallace made The Prince of Persia submit to the Sharpshooter. Chuck Norris pinned Wallace after the Chuck Norris kick. Hellboy pinned Spider-Man after the Doomstone Piledriver. Hellboy helped Spider-Man back up to his feet as a sign of respect. Avril Lavigne and Harley Quinn wrestled for the SCAW Women's Championship. Rayne accompanied Avril but Lara Croft attacked her. Harley made Avril submit to the Arkham Lock to win the SCAW Women's Championship. Harley wrestled in her Suicide Squad attire. Anakin and Darth Maul confronted each other and Maul showed him was not one to be messed with by giving Anakin the Wrath of Maul. Main event King pinned Brian Urlacher after the Jaguar Splash to win the SCAW Championship. King became SCAW's sixth Grand Slam champion. =Results= * * - This was the official match in the Open between two wrestlers complete with entrances. The Hardcore title changed hands numerous times throughout the cpv. It was held by the following: William Wallace, Yusuke Urameshi, Mick Thomson, Doctor Doom, Jean-Luc Picard, Gambit, Harry Potter, Mr. Clean, Jack Sparrow, Michael Myers, Burger King, White Ranger, Red Hood, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, The Beast, The Joker, El Noveno, The Prince of Persia and finally, Chuck Norris. Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Texas cpvs Category:2018